kyubi style return
by kyubi1254
Summary: naruto returns stronger than ever   thanks go to dragoontyjet for re writing it for those who may want 2 know how bad it was i am leaving chapter 1 up and placing the rewrite as chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

the return 

a man was jumping from tree to tree this man was naruto uzumaki age 18

hey kit? what now? why you hidin who you are? to see how everyon else has changed before they see how i have changed "that person is about to trip"  
"i might as well catch them"  
so he zoomed and caught them,he then lifted the lady out of the mud and set her down on her feet "arigato"hinata said,she was astounded that anyone could move so fast "happy to do it" the masked naruto replied "may i do something with that hidden beauty plant?"naruto asked "sure"hinata replied a little nervous that he might break it he took off one of his gloves charged enough chakra into his hand to make it visible then he touched the plant causing it to open out into the most amazing plant hinata had ever seen "how did you do that"  
"you only picked the bud the only way to open this plant is by forcing a little chakra into it's petals"  
"amazing "was all hinata could say about this "before i go may i ask your name"  
"it's hinata hyuuga may i ask yours"  
"sorry but that will have to wait"naruto said glad that his face was hidden by both a scarf and a cloak otherwise she would have seen him blushing,next thing hinata knew she was standing in front of kiba and shino "where did you get that amazing plant?"kiba asked "all we saw you pick was a violet bud"shino added "i was about to trip when a man caught me he put a little of his own chakra into it he called the plant hidden beauty"  
"amazing"  
"shouldn't we be getting back to konoha?"hinata said anxios to get off of the topic of the man, she felt something she should only feel for naruto with this man "right"both boys agreed when they reached town she saw him heading towards the stone faces on the north side of town so she followed him untill he stopped in the middle of yondaimes hair "you dropped your flower"he said turning around to reveal he was carrying her flower "you knew i was following you "  
"i knew when you spotted me"he said "kiba will be crushed"he said sadly "why?"hinata asked "he was about to ask you out"  
"he has already asked me out i said no"  
"something forced rots wheras something earned lasts forever"  
"what do you mean"  
"if you force someone to go out with you then you feel hollow but if you earn thier love it feels complete

3 days later hinata was walking to naruto's old training ground when she saw a massive fist made of fire launching towards her she screamed it was all she could do then she heard a huge sucking noise she looked up the strange man was inhaling,eating the massive fist when it had dissapeared he collapsed with the scarf that hid his face incinerated she was able to see his face but before she looked at his face she pulled out her water bottleand poured some down the mans throat when she looked at the man's face she fainted .it was naruto. she could tell because of the wisker marks on his face.naruto awoke when he felt something pressing on his sore chest before he looked at what it was he drank some water that was beside his head. when he looked down he was shocked too see that hinata had fainted on him "why would she ?"he stopped realising that his scarf had been incinerated and she could see his face "hinata,hinata!"he said trying to wake her up "are you ok, hinata?  
"yeah i'm fine"hinata said before taking in her suroundings.  
"please try not to faint "naruto pleaded "ok n-n-naruto-kun"  
naruto then coughed up some ashes and passed out hinata thought for a moment on what to do she then decided to take him back to her house on the edge of the woods a little way away it was harder than she thought because the muscle added alot to his wieght but she managed to pull him to her house and set a bed up for him

16 hours later

"ouch"naruto groaned as he shifted his body this was the fith time in the past 2 minutes hinata knew as she had been watching him for the past 6 hours "hey hinata"a yoice shrieked from outside the house "oh no"hinata said quietly it was hanabi so she got up and went to the door, to her surprise there was a moody little boy standing with her his entire visible body bandaged "what"  
"tsunade-sama wants you to look after this boy but never touch his skin" hanabi said loudly "why cant he tell me all this?" hinata protested then above the boy's head in flames apeared the words 'i do not speak'  
"he can only comunicate in small phrases made of fire"  
"ok so whats his name?" hinata questioned "no one knows not even him,but everyone calls him the secret keeper"hanabi explained "why "  
"because no matter what if you tell him a secret he won't reveal it to anyone"  
"ok, so why is he all bandaged up?"hinata asked the boy removed the bandages from one hand then touched a tree with the same hand ,the tree instantly burnt to the ground "ok "  
the boy thentouched another tree with the other hand leaving a scorch maark


	2. real chapter 1

Out side the grand gate to Konoha a young man sat perched on top of a tree.  
He wore a black jacket with an orange stripe going down each side, and black  
baggy pants. On his hands were a pair off fingerless plated gloves. Wrapped  
around his face was a shinobi face guard. Laying on top of the nest of unkempt  
hair was a hidden leaf head protector. Sighing he stood up and stretched, his  
muscles pulling tight against the seems of his jacket. Then leaping quickly  
from tree to tree he crossed into Konoha.

"Hey kit? what now? why are you hiding who you are?" Inquired the ever  
inquisitive demon fox. Over the last couple of years Naruto had really gotten  
to know the demon. They unfortunately still didn't like each other too  
much.

I want to see how everyone else has changed before I let them they see how  
much I have. Now shut up I need to concentrate." Naruto replied hotly to the  
fox as he almost lost his balance on the tree he was standing.

"Oh fine then Kit, I guess you don't want to know that there's a women  
in a baggy white coat over that way that's about to trip and fall in the  
mud…" The Kyubi replied sarcastically.

Then laughing as it watched Naruto's reaction. Dashing forward Naruto  
reached out and caught the falling young women before she had a chance to fall  
in the mud. 'Geese that was a close one.' Naruto thought as he gently  
eased her to the ground. Startled a very familiar voice spoke.

"Arigato" Hinata said, as she brushed herself off. 'I have never seen  
anyone move so fast. Not even Rock-Lee has that kind of speed. I wonder who he  
is??' She though as she stared at the man who had caught her.

Sighing Naruto smiled from under his face mask. "Happy to do it" he replied  
as he rested both of his hands on the back of his head. As he was about to  
leave, Naruto noticed that Hinata was carrying with her, a small exotic plant.  
Startled Naruto thought to himself, 'I haven't seen one of those since my  
travels in the land of grass.'

Coughing to get Hinata's attention Naruto asked politely. "May I see that  
plant your holding for a second?"

"Sure" Hinata replied a little nervous. "But be careful. The plant is  
supposedly very delicate." She cautioned as she placed the plant firmly in  
Naruto's hand. Taking off one of his gloves, Naruto charged enough chakra  
into his hand to make the chakra visible. Then he reached a single glowing  
finger out and touched the plant. Startled Hinata gasped as the plant suddenly  
began to open. Soon she saw that the man she had let hold her plant, had  
turned it into one of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. It had  
sparkling golden petals, and a pink center that radiated every time the light  
shone.

"How did you do that" Hinata breathed in wonder as she stared at the  
beautiful plant.

"The only way to open this kind of plant is by forcing a little chakra into  
it's petals" Naruto replied as he handed the plant back to her.

"Amazing "was all Hinata could say as she watched the stranger turn to leave.

Stopping mid sstride Naruto turned and spoke. "Before I go…may I ask your  
name?"

Blushing slightly Hinata replied. "It's Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

Nodding Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait before you go…could you tell me your name??" Hinata almost  
squealed.

Laughing a little Naruto gave her a smile. "Sorry but that will have to  
wait." Naruto replied, glad that his face was hidden by his ninja face  
guard…otherwise Hinata might have sawn the pinkish tinge that crossed  
Naruto's face. Turning Naruto raced down the streets of Konoha in a blur.

Sighing Hinata turned and started to walk away a little crest fallen. 'He  
could have at least told me his name.' She thought as she walked aimlessly.  
Realizing she was moping Hinata shook her head and looked up. Somehow Hinata  
had managed to make her way to one of the training grounds. Sighing she walked  
briskly towards two familiar figures that were practicing up on the hill.  
Arriving in a little under a minute Hinata came face to face with in Kiba and  
Shino.

"Where did you get that amazing plant?" Kiba asked as she placed down the  
beautiful flower near a sleeping Akamaeru. "All we saw you bu today was that  
weird looking little bud." Shino added.

Blushing a little Hinata replied. "I was about to trip when a man caught me.  
He put a little of his own chakra into it and it burst open. He said that this  
was a kind of plant that you had to feed a little chakra to, in order for it  
bloom."

"amazing" Shino replied in his usual monotone way.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to our training??" Hinata said anxious to get  
off of the topic of the man. She felt something…something she knew that she  
should only feel for Naruto,. But instead she found herself thinking more and  
more about the mysterious man who had helped her. "Actually we just finished.  
We were planning on heading back towards Konoha's main district." Kiba  
replied as he gave Shino a knowing wink. Walking down the primary district,  
Hinata and the others found themselves walking past the stone faces. Looking  
over towards them. Hinata's breath caught in her lungs. There standing stone  
faced was the man she had met earlier. Grabbing Kiba's arm she tugged him  
close.

"That's the guy." She whispered, pointing.  
"Hmm well he seems alright…I guess." Kiba replied shiftily.

Watching in silence Hinata saw him heading towards the hokage's office.  
Turning she gave a bow to the others. "Guys I'm gonna go find out who that  
man is…" Hinata started.

"Wait Hinata!" Kiba said as reached out and grabbed her hand as she  
turned away. "Hinata….will you please go out with me? I know its sudden  
and that your not really over Naruto…but will you give me a chance??"

Startled Hinata pulled away suddenly. Then looking down at her feet she  
replied. "Kiba you know I like you…but I only like you as a friend. I'm  
sorry but I can't forget about Naruto." Then turning Hinata dashed away.  
From high up on top of the roof of the hokage's building Naruto sighed.

'Kiba must be crushed…' Naruto thought as he jumped down from the top  
of the roof. Landing on his feet in front o a very startled Hinata Naruto  
stood up. Then reaching out he caught the flower she had let go of in  
surprise. "Sorry." Naruto replied casually as he turned to walk away.

"Wait!! Tell me your name. Its been bugging me that you know who I am, and  
yet I have no idea who you are." Hinata said as she grabbed hold of  
Naruto's arm.

Turning Naruto looked at Hinata. Then sighing Naruto asked. "So Hinata why  
did you turn down that Kiba guys offer to become your boyfriend??"

Startled Hinata leapt back in surprise. "You heard that!" Hinata shouted  
as she blushed madly.

"Yes I did…so why did you turn him down. He seemed like whe was a nice  
guy." Naruto asked vuriously.

"That's none of your buissness!" Hinata snapped as she grabbed her  
flower out of the mans hand. Then sighing she whispered. "I love Naruto-kun.  
I can't give up on that."

"Something forced rots, where as something earned, lasts forever" Naruto  
replied casually.

Puzzled Hinata looked at the man. "what do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"If you force someone to love you or go out with you then you feel hollow,  
but if you earn their love it feels complete." Naruto replied Then turning  
he rushed away again, leaving Hinata standing outside the hokage's office  
looking dumbstruck.

3 days later Hinata was walking to Naruto's old training ground when she saw  
a massive fist made of fire spiralling straight towards her. Leting out a  
frightened scream Hinata covered her head with her hands and croutched low.

"." She heard a voice say, and then she felt a rush of wind. Looking up  
she saw the man from the other day standing in the flaming fists path.  
"Wait get down!!" Hinata cried out as she watched the fire get closer and  
closer to the man. But to Hinata's astonishment the man did not move.  
Instead he unclipped his face guard and let it fall to the ground. Then  
opening his mouth he began to suck in the fire. As he inhaled the fire was  
sucked into his mouth. Then closing his jaw with a snap the man swallowed the  
fire. Opening his mouth a little Hinata thought she saw a thin line of smoke  
rise out of his mouth. Reaching down the man went to retrieve his mask when  
suddenly he fell over.

Letting out another startled scream Hinata crawled away a few paces. Then  
standing shakily to her feat she approached the unconscious man. Bending down  
Hinata reached into her backpack and retrieved a large canteen full of water.  
Moving more steadily towards the man, Hinata reached over and rolled him over.  
Startled felt her knees weaken as her breath started to come faster.  
'Naruto!' Hinata thought as she noticed the whisker like scars on the  
man's cheeks. As she stared her vision began to get blurry and her knees  
gave out. Right before Hinata's head hit the ground she thought 'He's  
back. He's finally back.' Then fainted.

Naruto awoke with a start as he heard a thump beside his head. Sitting up he  
looked over and saw Hinata laying sprawled out beside himself. 'Great she  
fainted again. You'd think that she'd stop doing that sooner or later but  
I guess not.' Naruto thought as he got up and quickly checked himself over.  
'Clothes…check. Head protector…check. Face mask…' Naruto thought as  
he did a physical inventory of himself. But when he reached up to see if his  
face mask was secure, Naruto remembered. ' she saw me!! She'll know who  
I am.' Naruto thought desperately as he reached down and retrieved his mask.  
Placing it back over his face Naruto sat down on the grass beside Hinata.  
"Hinata. Hinata!" Naruto said gently trying to shake Hinata awake. "Are you  
ok, Hinata?"

Waking with a start, Hinata looked up and saw the stranger's face looming  
over hers. 'That's right the stranger….NARTUO!!' Hinata thought as she  
sat bolt upright. Then reaching over she wrapped her arms around Naruto's  
neck. ""Naruto!" Hinata cried happily as she squeezed Naruto's neck.

'.' Naruto thought as she held him close. Hinata are you feeling  
alright.?" Naruto asked as he removed his face mask.

Stifling a laugh Hinata replied. "Yeah I'm fine" before taking in her  
surroundings.

"Good. I don't need you fainting on me again…so don't …get to  
…excited. Naruto wheezed. Then coughing Naruto coughed up some ashes.  
Staring down Naruto felt his leads give way. ' shouldn't have eaten  
it.' Naruto thought as his eyes closed and he passed out.

Startled Hinata held Naruto up and examined him. 'He looks like he's in  
pretty bad shape.' She thought she stared at the burns that lined the edges  
of Naruto's mouth. Thinking for a moment on what to do, she then decided to  
take him back to her house on the edge of the woods a little way away. Getting  
to her feet Hinata reached down and tried to haul Naruto up into a standing  
position. But to her astonishment, she couldn't. It was harder than she  
thought because the muscle added a lot to Naruto's weight. Giving up Hinata  
grabbed both of Naruto's legs and half dragged him to her house. Opening the  
door she pulled him into her spare room. Then using all of her strength,  
Hinata managed to lift Naruto enough to get him safely into the bed. Totally  
exhausted Hinata staggered out of the room. Opening the door to her own room,  
Hinata fell into her own bed. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

16 hours later

"Ouch!" Naruto groaned as he shifted his body. This was the fifth time in  
the past 2 minutes. Hinata knew, as she had been watching him for the past 6  
hours.

"Hey Hinata!!" a voice shrieked from outside the house "Oh no.." Hinata said  
quietly as the door to her house opened. It was Hanabi. "Hello sister."  
Hanabi said happily as she entered into the spare bedroom where Hinata was.  
Taking one look Hinabi burst out with a startled cry.

"Hinata! Why do you have a man in you house, laying in one of your beds?"  
Hanabi shrieked as she darted into the room.Then turning after getting a good  
look at him her sister said puzzled. "He looks familiar??"

"That's because he is. But I know that's not the reason you came to see  
me." Hinata said quickly trying to draw her sisters attention away from  
Naruto.

"Oh right." Stepping back outside the room Hanabi called. "Hey you can  
come in the room now."

Turning Hinata was surprise to see that there was a moody little boy walk in  
and stand beside her. The boy himself was very intriguing. Every visible body  
part was bandaged so that no skin was exposed.

"Ok so who's the kid. He your new boy friend or something??" Hinata asked  
curiously.

"What?? NO!" Hinabi replied quickly blushing a little.

"Well then what do you want??" Hinata asked annoyed.

"Tsunade-sama wants you to look after this boy but never touch his skin"  
Hinabi replied loudly

"Why cant he tell me all this?" Hinata protested. Then above the boy's head,  
words written in flames appeared. They read. 'i do not speak'''

"He can only communicate in small phrases made of fire" Hinabi replied  
stiffly.

"Ok so what's his name?" Hinata questioned curiously. She had never heard  
of any boy like this in Konoha and now her general curiosity had been spiked.

"No one knows…not even him. But everyone calls him the secret keeper."  
Hanabi explained

"Why? " Hinata asked still curious.

Sighing Hanabi replied. "Because no matter what if you tell him a secret he  
won't reveal it to anyone"

"Ok, so why is he all bandaged up?" Hinata asked. Something that looked like  
a smile crossed the boys face but only for a brief moment. Motioning for  
Hinata to come out side the boy left the room. Deciding that she wanted to  
know. Hinata left Hinabi in charge of Naruto while she headed out of the room.  
Walking outside the house Hinata found the boy had removed the bandages around  
his hand.. the boy removed the bandages from one hand. Reaching out the boy  
placed his hand on a tree. All at once the tree burst in to a crackling red  
fire. Soon the tree was nothing more then a smouldering pile of ashes.

"Ok that was creepy." Hinata said as she stared shocked at the little boy.

Above his head in flaming letters another message appeared. '''I  
know.'

Reaching down the boy began to re roll the the bandages around his hand once  
again. Once he was finished. He reached over and gently gripped another  
smaller tree. When he let go Hinata was surprised to see that there were  
scorch marks in the shape of a hand. Looking up the boy smiled sadly and  
returned to the house. Shocked, all Hinata could do was follow him back  
inside.

i wont take credit for this this was based on my story but credit for this goes to Dragoon-tyjet who helped me by writing this rewrite


	3. Chapter 2

"…hey Hinata?" Turning Hinata saw her sister motioning for her to come to  
her. Letting out a strangled sigh Hinata walked closer.

"Yes Hanabi what is it?"

Motioning for Hinata to come even closer Hanabi looked around before replying  
in a whisper.

"Hinata, is this that Naruto guy you had a crush on for like…forever?"  
Hanabi asked in a whisper. Surprised Hinata let out a gasp. 'How many times  
do I have to tell her to not talk about that?' Hinata though annoyed.  
Glaring at Hanabi, Hinata was about to reply, When her sister decided to  
speak.

"So is he??" Hanabi asked slyly.

Blushing Hinata let her glare soften as she let her mind wandered to Naruto.

"Yes, yes that is the same guy I'm always going on about. But hush, I  
told you not to talk about that. Besides I can't even remember telling you I  
had a crush. All I know is that one day you just up and asked me if I liked  
Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata replied embarrassed and a little annoyed at her sister  
for bringing up this topic, while 'said person' was so close.

Getting a mischievous look in her eye, Hanabi snickered.

"Well sister dear, as to how I found out…you remember the day you and mom  
had sake to celebrate your Chunin promotion. Well afterwards I asked you  
everything I could think of about your personal life. I know so much that at  
anytime if I wanted to I could spew your deepest darkest secrets to the entire  
clan. Like how you, secretly though about sleeping with our dear cousin Neji  
at one time." Hanabi whispered as she sniggered at the thought of Hinata and  
Neji together in a bed. Then taking on a more stoic face Hanabi continued like  
she hadn't done anything.

"Oh and to how I figured out that the young man laying on your other bed  
might have been him, well who else could have supposedly eaten an entire  
fireball and still be able to move around not even a day later. I was there  
the day he beat our cousin in the Chunin exams remember." Turning bright  
scarlet Hinata was getting ready to beat the living daylights out of her  
younger sister when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Startled Hinata turned and saw Naruto leaning on the doorframe into the  
living room. Blushing Hinata looked away.

"Down the hall last door on the right" She replied hiding the embarrassment  
on her face. 'How much did you hear Naruto?' Hinata thought, as Naruto  
nodded. 

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto replied as he turned to leave. Suddenly Naruto felt an  
eerie presence descend into the room. Both Hinata and Hanabi who seemed so  
alive and chipper a few moments ago, suddenly seemed weak and without energy,  
as Hinata stumbled and crashed to the floor.

Startled Naruto dashed forward and caught Hanabi as she too began to fall.  
Laying Hanabi out beside Hinata Naruto felt an odd presence in the room.  
'That's weird, just a few moments ago they we talking and making noise.  
Now there…and WHY the HELL do I smell cat. Hinata doesn't own one…'  
Naruto thought as he sniffed the air around himself.

Following the new scent Naruto came towards the only other person who  
didn't seemed to be affected by the smell. Walking directly towards the  
secret keeper, Naruto looked stricken. Over the kids head was one word  
scrawled in flames. It read '''Kestral'. Shocked Naruto stared at the  
name burning above the child's head.

'Kestral…I though…" Naruto began before quickly jumping into his own  
mindscape. Walking towards the cage in the center of the room, Naruto banged  
loudly on the side of the bars.

"Hey! Stupid fox, when we were travelling with the old hermit, did we ever  
run into anything by the name Kestral?" Naruto asked as he stepped away from  
the bars of the cage. Grumpily, Kyubi slinked forwards until it was face to  
face with him.

"Kit I have no idea. If we did then they sure as hell aren't important  
enough to remember." The fox commented with a snort. Turning the Kyubi was  
preparing to slink back away when Naruto, suddenly shouted. Out.

"Kestral! It was the name of that female cat demon that was chasing me  
around screaming that it wanted to have your kits Kyubi." Naruto replied  
hiding the smile now etched across his face from view. Kyubi spun around  
completely and looked daggers at Naruto.

"Kit if she followed us HERE then…what do we do? If you remember  
correctly, it took two weeks of solid running to get away from her last  
time." Kyubi commented startled at the idea of having to play cat and mouse  
all over again with the female feline. Silently agreeing with the Kyubi Naruto  
shook his head in an affirmative, before turning and leaving his mindscape.

'So that weird demon cat is back. I wonder where she's hiding  
though.' Naruto thought as he began looking about. Suddenly he felt the same  
eerie presence he had first felt disappear. Immediately Hinata and Hanabi both  
began to regain the energy they seemed to have been sucked dry of a few  
moments ago. Jumping to her feet Hinata looked around in confusion.

"Naruto what the hell is going on??" Hinata asked startled to find the  
blonde sniffing the air in the room.

"Oh not much, just your basic stalker demon…that's all. Anyways  
there's no need for you to worry about it. However I, on the other hand, do  
have to worry about it. So Hinata, I thank you for letting me rest for a  
proportion after my incident, and after I quickly use the bathroom, I'll be  
out of your hair. Though you have to promise me, that neither you, nor your  
little sister Hanabi will tell the others of my return just yet. If they  
figure it out on their own then props to them, but if I hadn't had to remove  
my mask you never would have figured out it was me; so I'm not too worried  
about being recognized." Naruto said as he waved to both the young women and  
quickly hurried down the hall.

Sighing Hinata looked towards her sister. "Hanabi, that means that you're  
not even aloud to mention the fact that you saw Naruto today. I don't want  
to upset Naruto-kun anymore then he may already be ok?" Hinata half pleaded  
with her younger sister. Nodding Hinabi took on a look of understanding.

"Sure sis, I won't tell anyone. But what are you going to do about the  
Secret Keeper??" Hanabi questioned as she pointed to where the ever quiet  
boy was standing. Sighing deeply Hinata cupped her head in her hands. 'What  
is it that I am GOING to Do with him?' Hinata thought as she surveyed the  
younger boy's actions. Sensing nothing Hinata heaved another sigh just as  
Naruto re-entered the room.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

Snapping out of her dreariness, Hinata just about fainted as she heard her  
name being spoken. Turning she replied. "Yes Naruto-kun?" In her shy  
concealed tone.

Blushing slightly at the kun prefix that she attached to his name, Naruto  
looked at her with a mix of perplexity and suspicion.

"Hinata, what were you sighing about. And why the kun all of a sudden?"  
Naruto asked skeptically as he looked at his friend's face with suspicion.

Blushing deeply Hinata murmured something Naruto didn't quite catch.  
Shrugging Naruto gave up on the topic.

"Alright, well thanks again Hinata. Oh and sorry about almost roasting you  
alive with my fire jutsu." Naruto called with a wave as he walked towards  
her front door. Then sighing deeply Naruto quickly threw on his shoes and took  
off away from Hinata's house leaving her to her thoughts for the moment.

'Alright, it's time I got back to my training.' Naruto thought as he  
rushed towards team sevens training ground once more.

However a few minutes later, when Naruto arrived at the training ground he  
found it was already populated with another ninja.

'Damnit, why do the gods curse me so much?' Naruto asked himself inwardly  
as he recognized the bright pink strands of hair, which were plastered atop of  
the person's head. 'Sakura is training here…damned and I was hoping to  
get my fire fist combination technique mastered before sun down. If I hadn't  
had to go through that whole ordeal with Hinata this never would have  
happened…' Naruto cursed inwardly at his misfortune.

Meanwhile, Sakura had noticed another presence appear right outside the  
training ground she was in.

'What the hell…I thought I knew everyone's chakra signatures?' Sakura  
thought as she sensed a somewhat familiar chakra source. 'It feels so  
familiar, but at the same time I can't place it.' Sakura though as she  
tried to re-focus on her training. However as she went to strike one of the  
training logs, her thoughts leapt to the stranger watching her.; which in turn  
made her break her concentration, and miss the log entirely. Driving her fist  
into the ground, Sakura was only just able to keep from passing out as she  
felt her entire hand crack and snap from the impact.

"OUCH THAT HURT! I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER IT IS THAT'S MESSING WITH MY  
CONCENTRATION!" Sakura screamed as she dashed towards where Naruto was  
standing.

Reacting too late to the now furious Sakura, Naruto only had just enough time  
to protect his face and…other piece of his body before the enraged Kunoichi  
was atop him. Smashing her fist directly into Naruto's chest Sakura let a  
bellow of frustration as she saw an unknown person get sent sailing towards  
one of the nearby trees.

Spinning wildly Naruto was send twirling threw the air, only to come to an  
immediate and most painful stop a few moments later, as he struck a nearby  
tree.

"ARGGH!" Naruto cried out as he bounced off the tree and fell flat on his  
face on the ground below.

Cracking her knuckles menacingly, Sakura advanced towards the man she had  
thrown into the tree. Reaching down, she bent over and picked him up by the  
throat.

"What the HELL do you think you're DOING?!?!" Sakura bellowed as she  
began to shake the person like a ragdoll.

"I was training. NO ONE ever INTERUPTS my training, I thought I told  
everyone that the last time I sent Neji to the hospital." Sakura shouted as  
she continued to shake the mysterious ninja.

'Damn Sakura-chan still has such a wicked temper. But that strength is new.  
I'm not sure I even want to know how she got it, but it reminds me of…nah  
she wouldn't have taken an apprentice.' Naruto thought as he coughed up a  
little bit of blood into his face guard.

Noticing the trickle of blood sliding down the unknown man's lips Sakura  
freaked.

"What…OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, I guess you are new; otherwise you would  
have gathered chakra into your abdomen to protect yourself from the blow.  
I'm so sorry; I hope I didn't rupture any of your internal organs with  
that hit. Here take off your shirt. I'm a medic nin, so I should be able to  
heal you." Sakura cried as she motioned to the unknown ninja to remove his  
shirt.

Coming to his senses Naruto shook his head. Getting up, he clutched at his  
stomach in pain, but he already knew that the Kyubi was busy repairing  
whatever damage his old team mate had done.

"No need. I've been hit by stronger things and still walked away. Oh and  
as for interrupting your training….I'm sorry. I was coming here to train  
myself." Naruto replied as he staggered a little bit away from Sakura before  
collapsing.

"Nonsense! You need medical treatment. Remove your shirt now…that is not  
an option." Sakura said as she rushed towards the mysterious nin, already  
charging her hands with an ample amount of chakra.

"I told you its fine. I'm just a little dizzy from the hit still that's  
all." Naruto insisted as he heaved himself back onto his feet. Swaying  
slightly Naruto noticed that Sakura was still advancing.

"I told you it wasn't an option. Now off with the shirt." Sakura  
demanded making a grab for the unknown ninja's collar. However she found  
herself gripping air. 'Aye? WHAT THE HELL? HE WAS JUST THERE!' Sakura  
thought as she began franticly checking about herself. 'Up?…no.  
Right?…no. Left?…no. Behind…no. In front?….no. then he's…'  
Sakura thought as she checked about herself. Gathering chakra into her fist  
she slammed it into the ground below herself. As the earth cracked Sakura  
caught a glimpse of a bug-eyed ninja sitting where he had thought he was  
safe.

"I found you. Now off with the shirt. Otherwise I'll have no choice but  
to beat you to a pulp, and then remove the shirt and heal not only the damage  
from the first punch, but also the damage from the beating you will have  
received." Sakura said menacingly as she cracked her knuckles.

'Wah! I guess the old bat really did take her as an apprentice. That's  
not good. Tsuande-bachan what the hell did you do to my Sakura-chan?' Naruto  
thought as he quickly began to run away from the training field.

Sakura who thought she was finally going to get what she wanted was sadly  
mistaken. 'Huh?' Sakura thought as the mysterious ninja seemed to just  
blink and vanish from before her.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID THAT PRICK GO NOW!?!?" Sakura screamed as she  
began looking about herself franticly. Not spotting the mysterious ninja  
anywhere around herself Sakura cursed.

"That ! I was gonna heal him, but now I'm gonna beat the hell out  
of him first. That'll teach him to slap my offer away again." Sakura  
shouted as she raced towards Konoha.

Sitting up on the highest branch of one of the trees surrounding the training  
field Naruto let out a sigh. 'God, I thought she'd never leave.' Naruto  
thought to himself as he dropped down back onto the training field's ground.  
Looking around himself Naruto whistled at the carnage Sakura's fist had  
created. The entire place looked like it had been hit with an earthquake.  
Sighing Naruto formed three hand seals and spoke.

"Earth style: Land side no jutsu" He called.

Suddenly the earth around himself began to rumble and shake, All of the  
ground that Sakura had broken began to re-locate itself back to its original  
area. In seconds the entire training filed looked perfect. 'Got to thank  
ero-sensi for teaching me that.' Naruto thought with a chuckle. Then  
cracking his fists he created a single clone.

'Well, back to work.' He thought as the clone suddenly let lose a torrent  
of water towards himself.


End file.
